


You're The One I Kiss Goodnight

by AngelFinally



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFinally/pseuds/AngelFinally
Summary: Jake & Amy dance at Shaw's after their wedding.





	You're The One I Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts at the very last moment of the very last episode of Season 5. This is such a short piece and it's so fluffy and sweet that it may rot your teeth. Fair warning. I am so grateful that you chose to read it. Please be kind as I have no beta and my spellcheck is questionable.

You're The One I Kiss Goodnight  
by Angel Finally

“Just tell us, you monster!”

After multiple overlapping demands, Captain Holt finally revealed the message from the email. Everyone was delighted to finally know the outcome of the race for Commissioner, but there were mixed feelings about the results, for obvious reasons.

After the hubbub had died down and the champagne flutes were empty, a song came on the jukebox that prompted Jake to take Amy's hand and tug her toward the dance floor at Shaw's.

“Where are we going?” she asked, hopping off her bar stool.

“C'mon. I want to dance with my wife,” he responded with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. She smiled back and let him lead her to the open area of the room.

“I thought you were nervous about dancing in front of our friends,” Amy said as Jake put his right hand on the small of her back and held her right hand in his.

“Yeah, I was. I mean, neither of us are very good at this, but with all that we've been through today there really is nothing to be nervous about any more.” He was right, Amy realized. So she put her arm around his neck pulling them closer together and let him lead her in a gentile sway as she contemplated the words to the song that was playing. 

“Did you chose this song?” Amy asked.

“No, I think Charles has a playlist. Why?” Jake wondered.

“It's lovely, but it seems odd for us, for newlyweds,” Amy answered.

“Why's that?” Jake asked.

“Well, listen to the lyrics,” Amy explained. “She sings, 'Looks like we made it,' 'We took the long way,' and, 'We're still together holding strong.'"

“Yeah? What's wrong with that?”

“I don't know, it just seems like this song would be great for an anniversary, not for a wedding. I mean, the song talks about how far we've come and beating the odds. We just got married. Today! We haven't gone far enough to look back at how far we've come.” Jake contemplated Amy's words before responding.

“I see your point,” he started, “But I think it works for us anyway. We have come pretty far and we've been through quite a bit to get here.” Amy seemed skeptical. “Think about it,” he continued. “Since we started dating we've been separated at length several times, Jimmy Figgis almost killed me, you were locked up with murderers when you were undercover in Texas, I was framed and sent to prison, and most recently I spent two months in a safe house that was just across town but sometimes felt like it was on the other side of the world. And we stayed together through all of that. I think it's fitting to let Shania Twain remind us that we're still the one each other runs to. I know you are that to me. You're the one I dream of, Ames. You're the one I kiss good night. You're the one I want for life.”

Amy never thought a country song would put her in tears, but there she was, crying. She knew it wasn't the song that made her cry. It was the words her husband spoke that went directly to her heart. She didn't have anything to say that could possibly add to what Jake had said, so she squeaked out, “I love you so much!” as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. He kissed her back, just as deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush against him.

The first song ended and as the next song began the mood was instantly shifted from mushy romantic to fun romantic. Frank Sinatra singing “All Of Me” got the rest of the squad out on to the dance floor, along with some other patrons of Shaw's as Jake and Amy dusted off the very limited swing dancing skills they had picked up over the years. 

After dancing, laughing, drinking and many congratulations, Jake took his wife in his arms, kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, “Let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay away from giving any indication of what I think the results of the Commissioner's race were. Truth be told, I don't really care. I'm curious as heck, but I'll be happy with either outcome.
> 
> Songs mentioned here are "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain and "All Of Me" by Frank Sinatra.


End file.
